


Rose Follows Her Dream By Spreading Her Legs

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Lolita, Oral Sex, Orphanage, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: The orphanage is desperately short of money, the director knows she has a toddler girl who loves to get licked out, men would pay for the opportunity -- she does her own ethical calculations and sets up a happy little side business. Then little Rose comes along, who likes it more than any of the others. (First posted 9/23/2019).





	Rose Follows Her Dream By Spreading Her Legs

Mrs. Smithson was out on her lunch break. She usually took a full hour, but today she needed to use the bathroom so she went back into the orphanage early.

What she saw, peeking into one of the rooms, astonished her. Roger, one of the volunteers, had little Amy on her back, with her diaper off, and his head was buried between the girl's legs! She should be outraged, call the police, have Roger locked up for life. The thing was, Amy was smiling. So instead she just watched, her presence undetected. Baby Amy giggled a couple times, got that dreamy expression, and then twitched with what couldn't be anything except an orgasm! She was, what... one year old?

Later she mentioned what she had seen to Roger, who was as expected mortified and terrified. But after she got him to calm down, Mrs. Smithson said she had seen the little girl have an orgasm. Roger said that was why he did it to her regularly, but none of the others. He tried the others, and most of them squirmed and didn't like it so he stopped, but a few liked it. Amy seemed to love it. Watching Amy interact with Roger at other times, it was apparent to Mrs. Smithson that she loved Mark too.

The year was 1959. The orphanage was woefully short of money. There were men who would pay a lot of money to do to Amy what Roger had been doing. It was illegal, of course. But their budget... she had recently been convinced to take a 25% pay cut, the future looked grim, and if they closed down, the orphans would be much worse off. They needed more people to hug them, read them stories, and pay attention to them, not fewer. What did Amy need? All that. What did she want in addition? It looked like some attention to her private parts from an adult's tongue. Maybe, just maybe... She tried to find the downside to her plan. Amy loved it. The men would love it. The orphanage would get money...

Roger had said none of the other little girls seemed to like it. But Mrs. Smithson didn't see why she needed to limit her plan to girls. What about the boys? Roger said he just wasn't attracted to boys at all. Mrs. Smithson didn't think she was either, but for the sake of the orphanage... She found alone time, and found that sucking on a little penis did make her tingle between the legs. Some of the boys squirmed with displeasure and she stopped at once. A few of the penises got hard. And little baby Mark... he loved it. He lay still, smiling, and then he shuddered and twitched just as she felt his little organ get especially hard in her mouth. With Mark and Amy both...

She couldn't set this up in the orphanage, of course. She wondered about her Uncle John. He had never married, and she had seen him sneaking glances at her and the other little girls when she was younger. When she got older she got a hunch to what was going through his mind. Maybe John would like to adopt Amy and Mark?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rose yawned and stretched. She felt happy. She got out of bed and put on the clean but comfy clothes that Mrs. Wilfred had set out for her. She peed, combed her hair, and went to breakfast. Oatmeal. She loved oatmeal with brown sugar and raisins and cream. But she always took one strip of bacon from the bacon and eggs that some of the others were having.

And then it was off to play with the other kids. There was Amy, her sort of big sister. Amy was 11. Rose adored and looked up to Amy -- Rose was going to turn 7 soon, she thought with a bit of pride. There were the boys. Theo was 8. Mark was 12. And one reason she was happy was that they were going to get a new baby sister today! Melissa would be coming. She was just ten months old. Rose couldn't wait to meet her. She wouldn't be the youngest any more.

They played around outside on the climbing maze, there was a bit of tag for a while, then they took off all their clothes and went down to the beach -- the house had its own private beach on the ocean. They splashed in the waves and made sand castles while Mrs. Wilfred kept an eye on them. Then it was back to the house for a shower and time for some schoolwork. Mrs. Wilfred worked with the big kids for a while, then switched to her and Theo.

Then it was video time. As usual the boys wanted a boy-type video and she and Amy wanted a girly video, so they watched in separate rooms. They were limited to no more than two hours of video a day.

Grandpa John was the head of the household. He made all the rules, but he was fair. He spent a lot of time with the kids. Now he led them in calisthenics. Somehow he made it fun to stretch their bodies all different ways. Later they played around with a soccer ball, nothing too serious. The kids got to have their favorite thing for lunch. Mark and Theo liked pizza. Amy went for macaroni and cheese. But for Rose it was grilled cheese with tomato. It was fresh tomato from the garden and that made it extra-yummy. If she wanted something else and told Mrs. Wilfred in advance, she would make just about anything for her. 

Then it was time to meet baby Melissa. For days they had looked at her room with the crib and the changing table, mobiles and baby toys all at the ready. Now Grandpa John brought her in, and she was so cute! She smiled at everyone. They all wanted a turn to hold her in their laps. The boys lost interest before long, but she and Amy played with her for an hour until it was her nap time. But she was fussy and unhappy and wouldn't go down to sleep easily.

And then Grandpa John did the sensible thing. He took her T-shirt and shorts off, and then her diaper, and laid her on her little bed in her crib (the side lifted up out of the way). And then he began licking her between the legs, down in her special girl part. Melissa calmed down quickly, and then began smiling. She held her legs up out of the way so Grandpa John could get right in there and lick her. Rose felt a little tingle between her legs. Grandpa John had been licking her like that for as long as she could remember. Whenever she was feeling bad, she knew he would always be willing to lick her down there, the way she liked best, and before long she'd have one of those warm, happy wavy feelings. Orgasm, they called it. And now Melissa cooed and shuddered and smiled. Then she yawned and looked to be falling asleep fast. Mrs. Wilfred eased a diaper onto her and then they all left. All except Rose. She stayed a few minutes until she could tell the little girl was actually asleep, and then she just watched her chest gently rise and fall for a couple more minutes.

And then it was her very favorite time of day, the visiting hours. That's when the men would come and visit them in special rooms with beds and sofas and chairs and they would have sex together. There was one room for the boys, and a separate one for her and Amy. The girls came in with dresses but didn't keep them on for long. They might put the dress or panties back on if a man wanted them to, but mostly they were naked. And the men were naked too. Grandpa John told her that when adult men and women had sex, they did it in private, just the two of them. But he wanted it to be out in the open so he could make sure what was going on was OK. He wasn't usually in the room but across the hall in a room where he could still see in. She and Amy thought doing it together was nice because that meant they could keep each other company.

The men were very nice. They adored her body. When she looked at herself in the mirror she just saw a girl, with light brown hair that went partway down her back, that she usually held in a pony tail -- but not when the men were around, since they liked it loose. She saw brown eyes and a little girl face, with arms and legs like any child. There between her legs was the slit only girls had, but it didn't look special to her. The boy stuff was more interesting to look at. But the men obviously saw something different -- something they liked a lot. They would sometimes just look at her body with wonder, other times they would run their hands all over her different ways. Her little slit down between her legs interested them most of all, however. Some liked to look, some liked to stroke gently with their fingers. They had been told that she usually liked to be licked down there, but they asked first. Sometimes they sounded so surprised when she said yes. But a nice man with his tongue down on her happy button -- that was amazing. They did it all different ways with their tongue, but they all felt nice. Usually she had an orgasm from the first man who did it, and then later if she felt like it but not always.

And then there were the men's bodies. All the men had a penis between their legs, and hair and the ball sack. But the penis always got long and hard. It was seeing and thinking about Rose's little body that made it get long and hard. And the men usually wanted to play around with her until they had an orgasm. A man orgasm was different from a girl orgasm. The others said it felt just as good for the men as it felt when she had her orgasm, so she wanted to help the nice men feel that good. But when men got that good feeling, this sticky goo always shot out the end of the penis. Sperm, it was called. It was easy enough to clean up, and she got to like it when she thought of it as a sure sign that the men were feeling so good.

Sometimes they wanted her to take the end of their penis in her mouth, and she was fine with that. If it felt as good for them as it did for her when men licked her, she was eager to help. The goo didn't taste all that good, though. But as Amy and Grandpa John taught, she could put dabs of delicious food goo on the penis first. Like chocolate. Or raspberry jam. Then she got to have that wonderful taste in her mouth, and when the goo came out the taste stayed pretty much the same and she could swallow it all together.

Other times they'd promise not to shoot goo in her mouth and she'd just lick it a while but they'd go on to something else to make their orgasm happen. More often than not, their focus was between her legs. Some men just knelt over her and looked at her down there as they rubbed themselves with their hand, and the goo just shot out onto her tummy. Sometimes they wanted her to hold herself open down there so they could see inside. Because inside was her vagina, and that's what the men were thinking of most.

She knew all about that from watching the men with Amy. What men liked most of all was to slide their penis into her vagina and spurt the goo inside. When they were done the penis came out and the goo stayed inside. When Rose told Amy she was lucky to have the goo taken care of so easily like that she laughed and said that was one way to look at it.

She had been told how that was how babies were made, a man shooting goo into a grown woman's vagina. That told the baby how to make half of itself. The half from the daddy. The mommy told it how to make the other half.

The boys reported what went on over in their room, and it was much the same, except the boys had little penises. Men sucked them instead of licking. Rose had seen the little penises get stiff around the house sometimes. The boys usually got orgasms from men sucking their stiff penises, and they loved it.

When Theo learned how babies are made, he said that Mark ought to stick his penis in Amy. The big kids both wrinkled their noses at the idea, saying it sounded gross, but they also giggled. Mark blushed when they noticed his penis getting hard, and Amy lay back with legs spread wide, just for fun. But then they said they didn't want to because they were brother and sister. Though they knew they were adopted.

Most men wanted to shoot their goo into grown women, she had been told. Only some of them wanted to shoot it into girls like Amy or her, and those were the men who came to visit them. Some men wanted to do all that stuff with boys instead of girls, and they're the ones who visited Mark and Theo.

There was one big difference between Amy and Rose, of course. Amy's vagina was big enough that a penis could poke in and out and squirt in there and it fit just fine. It was tight but it fit. Rose's vagina was too small. But the men liked to look at the opening and liked to touch it. Rose tested it to see how big it was, sticking her fingers up there. After a man had licked her to an orgasm, she was wet there, and they all said her body worked that way so the penis could slide in and out easier when she was older. But when she was wet, she could slide her middle finger in. She tried that when she was alone, and imagined the finger was a penis. In and out and in and out, like she saw the men doing with Amy. And she got some of those same good feelings as when men licked her down there. Not as strong, but the same kind. They said that women and big girls liked getting the penis in there so they could have babies, and it felt good so they'd like it even more, and little girls had some of the same feelings.

Since the men were so interested in her vagina, she wondered if they would like to slide their little finger in there. She asked Amy and Grandpa John if that was OK, and they both said that the men probably would love that and it was a great idea for her to offer. Sometimes after the goo came out, Rose took some on her middle finger and slid it up inside while the men watched. That put the goo where the men really wanted to put it anyway, and the men usually thought that was fantastic, to see the goo going up into her like that. They could put it in with their little finger too, if they were gentle.

All the men were very nice. Except one. Once a man slapped Amy's thigh while he was on top of her with his penis going in and out. And then he said a naughty word, and he said it in a not very nice tone. Rose had remembered the word. It was "slut". Grandpa John appeared instantly, quiet but angry. The man pulled his penis out of Amy quickly and Grandpa John escorted him out of the room, holding his arm. A few minutes later the man came in fully dressed with Grandpa John behind him and apologized to Amy and then left. They never saw him again.

When Rose asked Amy about it later, she said the slap hadn't hurt her, but the tone of voice hurt her feelings. "Slut" was a word for girls who had sex with lots of men. Now Rose and Amy had lots of sex, every day, with lots of different men. So Rose learned that out in the wider world most girls didn't have sex with so many men and people looked down on them if they did. And Rose learned that some men aren't nice and loving towards the women they have sex with. Amy said she adored Grandpa John because he only let men in to see them who were respectful and loving. And if some man didn't follow the rules, like that one, John was there to make everything OK. She also learned that the men paid money for the chance to do sexy stuff with any of the four of them. That didn't seem unusual to Rose, just one of the constant stream of things she was learning all the time about how the world worked.

Sometimes there were only one or two men for her. Sometimes there were four or five. Once John apologetically asked if seven would be OK, and Rose thought that was fine. She would get as many orgasms as she wanted -- she was usually fully satisfied if she had three -- and she would get to see these men who adored her and see them get so terribly happy when they had their orgasm.

A few days after her arrival Melissa joined them in the girls' room. Melissa was initially picky about the men she let lick her between the legs, but usually she was up for one lucky man. Mostly she sat there with her legs apart, while men looked intently at her and spurted their sperm out. Sometimes they spurted it onto Melissa, and that made her giggle. John explained that he thought it would be a year or two before Melissa would be ready to take a penis in her mouth -- along with chocolate or honey or whatever she liked best.

Rose had a funny feeling looking at one of the men -- he looked familiar. And then another one too. She asked Amy about it, who said she thought she knew what it was. Some men only liked very small girls like Melissa, not girls like Rose, who wasn't exactly a "big girl" but a lot bigger than Melissa. So those men had come to visit her when she was very small but then stopped coming as she got older. Now there was a new small girl they came back. Grandpa John confirmed Amy's hunch. He asked Rose if she would mind if some of them just said hello. She didn't mind, and all those men were so nice to her. They didn't touch her, but their faces shone as they told her how fondly they remembered her.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Amy, what's going on with your vagina. Is it getting bigger?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I was your age when I got big enough for men to stick it in me. So I wondered if you'd been doing anything to make it get bigger. I remember sticking fingers in mine."

"I do that. I stick fingers in. And I let the men stick their little fingers in. As long as it doesn't hurt."

"Maybe when it's just you you need to keep going even when it hurts a little. Your body will get used to it and then pretty soon it will take something that big without it hurting."

"Well, OK."

"Here, let me try." It wasn't so unusual for Amy and Rose to explore each other's private parts.

"Ow!" said Rose. "Ow! Ow!"

"Like that. It wasn't so bad, was it? It doesn't hurt any more, does it?"

Rose took a moment to figure out how it actually felt now. "No. It feels OK now."

"So just do that every day and your vagina will get bigger."

"OK."

"Then you'll be able to have all the goo delivered in one tidy place where it doesn't make a mess."

Rose smiled as she remembered that earlier conversation they had had.

"And -- you'll be a big girl."

That made Rose surge with pride and anticipation. She wanted to be a big girl.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Rose."

It was Grandpa John.

"Could you try something? This man wants to get on his back and have you climb up on top of him and put his penis right at your opening. I said that sounded OK if it was OK with you."

"OK," said Rose, happy to try something new. Other times she had sat on men and rubbed her girl part back and forth along their penis. But this was different -- matching up the penis tip with her opening.

Rose was amazed how high up she had to go to stick the man's tip right there between her girl lips. The shaft was so long! But she did it. She could nestle it right in there. And then she began stroking the man's shaft up and down. He groaned and moaned.

"I can shoot right into there?" he asked with amazement, to Rose and to Grandpa John, who had stayed to watch.

"Sure!" said Rose.

Rose got to watch his face contort with pleasure as he got more and more excited, and then she heard him gasp. This time she couldn't see any goo, but she could feel it surge out, right there around her vagina opening and even inside a little.

Two other men wanted to do things that way, and they loved it. One wanted to stroke his own penis instead of having her do it.

Then there was the fourth one. As his excitement built to a peak, he suddenly pushed up hard with his penis -- and the tip went into her!

"Ow!" she said, pulling up off the man.

Instantly Grandpa John was there.

"What happened?"

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry," said the man through his ragged breathing.

"He poked it up inside," said Rose.

"Just when I came... sort of a reflex, but I should have stopped it," said the man.

Rose wasn't sure what Grandpa John would do. But he said, "That's OK. Understandable. Rose's vagina is almost big enough. It might need a bit of nudging."

Rose had to admit that it had stopped hurting pretty quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rose had brushed her teeth and peed and she was ready to sleep... naked, as usual. Grandpa John had come to lick her good night, as he often did. She saw his silver head of hair down between her legs. And she felt his tongue, and boy did it feel good. Good, good, good... there! She quivered and jerked with the pleasure of orgasm. A nice big one. He got up to lie beside her on the bed, and she snuggled against him. Sometimes he asked if he could rub himself and spurt onto her belly as he looked at her, but other times he liked to lie beside her. Other times he just kissed her and left. Now he stayed to snuggle.

When he spoke he seemed almost shy. "Rose, I've been admiring your body for years. I love to lick you to orgasm, as you well know."

Rose smiled. He sure seemed to like it, and she loved it.

"But if your vagina is ready, or almost ready, um, I'd love to be the first man to stick his penis into you all the way. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Sure, Grandpa John." She'd thought about it. She had learned years before not to say anything if a man's penis was skinny or short. Men didn't like that at all. But the truth was Grandpa John's penis was on the skinny side.

He smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful. Let me know when you're ready to try it."

"What about now?"

"Now?"

"Well, you just made me really happy, and so my vagina got wet and as big as it ever gets."

Grandpa John's face lit up.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"So... you want to be on top, so you can control everything?"

"No, I'll be on my back. I trust you to stop if it hurts."

"Oh, Rose," said John, kissing her on the cheek.

And so Rose lay back on the bed with her legs spread wide, and held her vagina lips apart as Grandpa John's penis approached. The head nestled in between her lips. He pressed in a little, and Rose reminded herself to relax the muscles. And then the tip went in. It was big! But it didn't hurt.

"Oh, Rose!" gasped Grandpa John. "That's OK?"

Rose smiled and nodded.

He pressed in gently a little more. It sure was big in her, but it didn't hurt.

He looked at her questioningly, and she said, "You can try more."

So he pressed in just a little more. Wow, was it tight! But he looked so happy, and it didn't hurt.

"That's enough for a first time," said Grandpa John. "It's enough to let me do it."

And then she felt the big, thick prong slide out just a little, then in a little, and it got a little faster, and Grandpa John looked so happy. She could feel his excitement build as his hot penis slid in and out. And then he groaned and gasped, and she knew the goo was shooting out. He was beaming as he caught his breath, and he kissed her -- on the lips this time. He didn't do that very often but she liked it, because she loved her Grandpa John. Then he slid his penis out of her and lay beside her. And there was a slick penis but no goo, because it all stayed up inside her.

"It didn't hurt?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. It felt kind of warm and nice, actually.

She lay on her back as Grandpa John snuggled against her. Usually he'd get up pretty soon after he had spurted onto her tummy, but now he stayed. He kissed her neck, ever so gently, then moved down a half inch and kissed her neck again. Rose looked down at her little body, and was proud of how much he liked it. And there, between her legs, the little mound. Now she had what it took to make a man really happy. She noticed Grandpa John's penis getting hard where it lay against her thigh. His kisses got just a little faster on her neck.

"You want to do it again?" asked Rose.

"Again? Now?" he said with surprise.

"It's hard again. And I liked it."

"Oh, Rose, Rose, Rose..." he mumbled as he mounted her again.

Once again she felt the big, hot penis tip slide in. Again he slid it in very slowly, looking at her. "Tell me if it hurts, OK?'

It got in as deep as it had before, when he spurted, but it kept going in, the huge thing, but her vagina walls just slid aside and it kept going in, and in, and in some more. It stopped when their bodies bumped together on the outside.

"Oh, that's amazing!" said Grandpa John.

Then he started the in and out motion that men always do. He kept looking at her to see if she was OK, but she didn't feel any pain. Not at all. His penis went in and out faster. He took it out more of the way and then plunged it back in, over and over. She was so happy to see him so excited.

And then she realized there was something else going on. It felt good down there! Inside her vagina and all around, it felt good like when he was licking her. Not as strong, but the same good feelings. Warm and nice.

"At my age, having come so soon before, I might not be able to... Let me know when you get bored," he said with a kindly smile, kissing her cheek as he pumped in and out.

"Oh, I'm not bored. It feels good! I mean, really good. I like the in and out."

"Really? Wow..." He pumped in and out some more. "Maybe even better like this?" he said.

She felt it go in deep and stay for a second when it was in all the way instead of coming right back out. And it did feel better. He did something with the angle too, and it felt better.

"Yes, oh yes!" she said. She involuntarily squeezed her vagina tight around him.

"You squeezed!" he said with astonishment.

"Sorry..."

"No, it's wonderful... squeezing at the right time makes a man feel extra good."

"When's the right time?"

"Any time is OK, but when he's just about to ejaculate is an especially good time."

"OK."

"Oh, Rose, I've dreamed about this for so long, but I never thought you'd actively enjoy it. I assumed it would be like with Amy, where I lick her to make her happy, and then she lets me do it in her vagina because it makes me happy."

He pumped in and out, looking at her intently. "It's true, I can see it, you like to get it in the vagina!"

Rose shrugged, then squeezed briefly.

Grandpa John smiled and then started pumping in and out faster. He pounded in and out and it felt so good, having his big male body up on top of her and his big penis going in and out of her vagina so hard and fast. As he got more and more excited, she squeezed again, and this time his voice went up in pitch and he lunged in and out faster and then gasped and groaned and said, "Oh my God!" and she knew he was shooting goo into her again.

He stayed another half hour, snuggling and kissing. She was getting really sleepy and he left.

\---------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast she could tell by the way he looked at her that he was thinking about sticking it in her again. She thought of asking him if he wanted to, but she was a little sore down there.

She did sex the usual way with men that day and the next, but she thought it would be nice if they stuck their penis into her. It would be nice to them and feel nice to her too.

Two days after they had sex the first two times, Grandpa John came back and she was eager to let him do it again. No hint of soreness this time. It still felt big in there, but it felt so good.

"Can I start letting the other men stick it in me?" she asked as they lay together after he was done.

He hesitated. "Sure, sure we can. That would be a good idea if you're sure you're ready."

Amy was excited to learn that Rose was ready to take a penis inside. Grandpa John licked Rose to a nice orgasm before the men arrived. And Rose saw Amy watching as the first man stuck his penis into her. He lasted all of ten seconds before he spurted his goo into her, but Rose still liked it.

One man had been there a couple days and had done it to Amy each day. When he heard that Rose was ready to take a penis in her vagina, he asked if he could do it to her instead. And he did, and it felt nice. The excitement these men felt penetrating her vagina was itself so exciting, and the sensation of the big penis going in and out felt good to her, and then to feel their ecstasy as they spurted goo up inside her... it was very nice.

After three men had done her another one asked if he could, and Grandpa John said, "She's had three, maybe that's enough for one day. Amy's available, though."

Rose looked at Amy, who shrugged. Rose said, "I'd like to get it again."

Amy and the man looked at her with surprise.

"Well, OK then," said Grandpa John.

And there was another penis sliding into her. This one was thicker, but it felt just as good. Maybe it felt better. He pumped in and out at all different speeds and angles and rhythms. Five minutes went by. "Maybe time to finish up?" said Amy to the man.

"No hurry," said Rose. "It feels good." She gave the man a bit of a hug with her arms around him.

He looked at her with a big smile and kept pumping away. Meanwhile another man came who had Amy lie down so he could shove his penis up into her. But Rose could see him stealing glances at her as he did his poking in and out of Amy.

When the men were all gone and it was just family again, Amy said, "You took it from seven guys!"

"Did I? I wasn't counting."

"Seven. And you liked it?"

"Yeah, I liked it. Goo has been dripping out of my vagina and down my leg, but that's OK."

"I should think so. Seven ejaculations..."

After a pause, Rose said, "Amy, I was wondering something..."

"Yes?"

"Why did those guys who were going to do it with you want to do it with me instead?"

"Oh. I think it's that my body's changing."

It was true that Rose was growing little bits of breasts, and there was a little fuzz between her legs. Maybe her hips were a bit wider. "That's supposed to happen, right?"

"Sure, but these are pedophiles. They like girls before anything has started to happen. Like with you."

When he saw what was happening, Grandpa John made an adjustment. He put Amy in her own room, and as word got around of how her body was changing, other men came who thought her changing body was fantastic. She took up to three each afternoon.

But in Melissa and Rose's room, guys came in who liked younger girls. Rose saw no reason to stop at three guys in an afternoon. They were so kind and so happy to do it to her, and she loved the feel of their cock sliding in and out. "Cock" was another word for penis, and she liked it now that they were sliding up into her body all the time. She didn't mind if they were a little fat, or old, or skinny, or just teens. She loved getting it from all of them.

Some of the guys started by licking out little Melissa but instead of spurting onto her belly, they mounted Rose instead and stuck their big penises into her. Their eyes were on little Melissa, and they usually didn't last long before shooting their goo into Rose. She didn't mind if they liked Melissa more. She still loved getting their big penises and helping them feel happy. She remembered that for years guys had licked her and had her take their cocks in her mouth, but then went over to finish up and shoot their goo inside of Amy. Now it was Rose's turn.

One day a handsome man with a thick cock slid it in and out of her, going on and on. His pleasure was obvious, and it felt better and better for her, and then -- she had an orgasm! Just from his penis going in and out! It was a little one, not as good as the ones she got from men's tongues, but it was nice. 

Grandpa John kept telling her to let him know when she'd had enough in any given day, but after one guy shot his sperm up into her, so very appreciative of her body, she was ready for the next guy. She felt very important, and very appreciated. And she loved how the cocks felt as they thrust in and out of her. After one busy, happy day she asked Grandpa John how many there had been, and he said 19. She shrugged. She was up for more. She started earlier, and they only brought Melissa in later.

Amy had been at this longer. Amy loved to get licked between the legs. When she came she shuddered more and gasped louder than Rose. Maybe that meant she liked it even better. But she wasn't exactly thrilled when the men stuck their penises into her. She did it because it was only fair, and she did like to help them feel good. But it wasn't like with Rose, who liked getting a big penis up her vagina because it just felt good to her.

Amy said she realized she had felt not so good recently because many men didn't seem so enthusiastic. Now she realized it was because those guys wanted a pure little girl like Rose with no signs of growing up. Now it was better because the guys who saw her wanted a girl with a little public hair and small breasts starting to form. If they wanted a girl who was just a little girl with no hint of woman starting to show, they could poke and spurt in Rose instead.

Melissa learned to walk and talk. She learned to lick on men's penises when they were coated with something delicious and sweet, and to swallow it even when that flavor was diluted with sperm. She learned to stand beside Rose, holding her vagina lips apart as the men pumped their penises in and out of Rose. She learned to kneel on either side of Rose's head, with a man licking her privates as he pumped his penis in and out of Rose.

But Rose... Rose was in heaven. Big grown men loved looking at and touching her body. They made her feel like a goddess. And each of them had a big cock, and each of them wanted to slide it into her vagina. Rose spread her legs to let them, and she loved spreading her legs because she knew what would come next. And Rose loved to feel that cock in there. She loved how the men got so excited and felt as good as a man could possibly feel as their big stiff penises spurted goo way up inside her. She loved the feel of the big thing in there even if it wasn't moving. But she loved the in and out motion even more. Pretty often she had little orgasms. She didn't mind if the men wanted to keep their cock inside her after they shot their goo. It was warm and close and she usually felt the penis get softer. But they didn't stay long if another man was waiting, and she felt excited all over again as the new man adored her, his hard cock thrust into her, making her feel so good down there, and then he spurted his goo inside her too. How could life be any better than that?

\---------------------------------------------------------

The year was 1978. The orphanage was doing very well. Mrs. Smithson was the director and earned an entirely respectable salary. Their new building was a modern, state-of-the-art facility. They had an excellent record placing the children in good homes, even children with special needs.

The public was told that this was all possible due to the generosity of one anonymous donor. They figured he had certainly left them all a great deal of money. Only Mrs. Smithson knew the truth. Things had started out just fine when Grandpa John adopted Mark and Amy. Income increased when he adopted baby Theo and Rose. It had taken several years, as these babies who loved getting licked or sucked weren't as common as she had thought given her early luck with Mark and Amy. But then when Rose turned 7, the money started coming in fast -- like a flood, almost. Some men are happy to just do it with any prostitute that will have them, but some are sensitive. And when they could sense that Rose really actually wanted it for her own pleasure, she got rave reviews. Word spread. The price she commanded rose dramatically.

But the kids would eventually grow up and become adults and leave. They would learn that they had been child prostitutes. They had had it better than any prostitutes in history, but still... She and John had already faced that anxiety with Mark and Amy but it had gone well. They had set aside large trust funds for all of John's kids to live off -- contingent on their keeping quiet. It looked like Mark and Amy wouldn't have told even without the financial incentive, but they certainly appreciated it.

Rose's trust fund was the biggest. Six million dollars. They say the happiest people are those who can get paid to do what they love. Rose was doing that.

END


End file.
